


If I Were President

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Daddies make mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were President

“So you’re running for class president?” Noah asked, just a hint of concern in his voice.

“I can do it,” Kurt said, knowing what Daddy was getting at. “I figured it out. I have extra time now because you’re busy with football.”

Noah didn’t want to be a killjoy, but he felt like he had to point something out. “I thought we talked about you not stressing yourself out though Baby. And you said that your physics class was really hard.”

“It’ll be fine Daddy.” Kurt’s voice was confident as he told Noah.

“Okay Baby, but you’ll have to quit if you start having problems. And, I don’t want to hear that you’re bothering Finn about it.”

“Why does everyone worry about Finn so much?” Finn was still a bit of a sore subject with Kurt, albeit less than before.

“I’m not worried about Finn so much. I just don’t want to hear that you’re acting like a brat. If I was running and Finn was running, would it be fair for us to put you in the middle?”

“No,” Kurt begrudgingly acknowledged.

“Alright, then don’t do it to him. Understand?”

Kurt nodded, then smiled. “Will you help me with my posters?”

“Of course.”

 

 

Kurt campaigned like crazy. He really really wanted this. More than he had wanted anything in a while. He felt like this was his only shot at NYADA.

As they got closer to voting, Noah began trying to put the breaks on.

“Kurt, it’s a high school election. You did a great job running, but it’s okay if you don’t win. Just coming in close will look good on your NYADA application.” They were sitting in the rocking chair in Kurt’s room, and Noah had been trying to get Kurt to think about anything else.

“I have to win. You know, I actually thought about cheating?” Kurt looked embarrassed as he said that, leaning his face against Daddy’s chest so he didn’t have to look at him.

Noah kept rocking, his voice firm as he reprimanded Kurt, “You know better Baby. Would it even mean anything if you won because you cheated?”

Kurt pulled back then, stung. “It’s not like everyone else isn’t. And I’m not going to do it. I just...it’s not fair. I can’t compete with everyone else because I followed the rules, and I’d be the best of all the candidates.”

“Sometimes it’s not about who would be the best. And this is one year of your life Kurt; I don’t want you to do something like that for a stupid high school election.”

Kurt stood up, stalking away from Daddy. He was too pissed to talk about this and cuddle. He needed to stand up. “It’s not just a stupid election. And it’s not just one year. If I don’t get into NYADA, what am I going to do?”

“You’ll go to college,” Noah said, trying to put things into perspective. “NYADA is really competitive. If you don’t get in, then you go someplace else. It wouldn’t be the end of the world.”

“Yes it would,” Kurt stomped his foot in frustration. “It would be the end of the world. I don’t want to get stuck here. And if I don’t get into NYADA, I’m never going to get out.”

Noah stood up, walking over to where Kurt was and swatting him. “Don’t you stomp your foot at me. I’m willing to talk about this, but you need to behave Baby, or we’re going to have our discussion with you over my knee. Got it?”

Kurt’s hand had flown back to rub at the sting left behind, but he nodded grudgingly.

“Alright then. We’re going to sit down and talk. You are not going to storm off like a toddler having a temper tantrum. Can you agree to that, or do you need to spend some time in the corner thinking before we try that?”

“I don’t want time-out,” Kurt’s voice had risen again.

“Stop,” Noah warned him. “I’m offering you the chance to go to time out so you can calm down before we start talking again because at the rate you’re going, you’re going to end up with a doozy of a spanking. So you need to decide what you want.”

Turning, Noah went back over to the rocking chair and sat down. He could wait Kurt out.

Kurt stood in the middle of the room, one hand still plastered to his bottom. He didn’t want to go to time out. He didn’t want a spanking. He did however want to rage about how unfair this all was.

Darn it. Daddy wasn’t being fair. This was a shitty situation, and Kurt should be allowed to get angry and yes, maybe have a little bit of a fit.

Glaring at Noah, he made a decision. “There’s nothing wrong with the way I’m talking. I’m upset. People get upset.” To emphasize this, he decided to stomp his foot again.

Noah closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then he stood up and started walking toward Kurt. “Poor choice Baby,” he said.

Kurt squawked and tried to get to the bathroom. He could lock the door until Daddy was being reasonable.

Unfortunately for Kurt, Daddy had anticipated this move. He managed to grab his arm right before Kurt reached safety.

He swatted him once, “Don’t stomp your foot. That rule hasn’t changed.” Then he did it again, “And don’t do something and then run off because you know you’re going to get into trouble. If you decide to break the rules, then you need to be prepared to accept the consequences.”

Kurt yelped and jumped at the second swat. He hadn’t been expecting it, and Daddy wasn’t exactly holding back.

When the third swat hit, he jumped again. “Now you go to time out until I tell you to come back out.”

Kurt wanted to argue, but he was sensible enough to realize that now might not be the best time for that. He went to the corner and stood there.

Noah had gone back to their chair and was watching Kurt closely. He figured it was going to be 15 minutes before Kurt was ready to come back out.

Kurt surprised him. He actually lasted 25 before he began shifting and whining apologies. “Daaaaadddddddy?” he started.

“You’re not supposed to be talking in time out,” Noah told him.

“I’m sorry I stomped my foot.” Kurt said quietly.

“Come here,” Noah said tiredly. Kurt shuffled over to Daddy, not able to look him in the eyes. “Why were you in time out?” he asked him.

“Because I wouldn’t stop...” Kurt trailed off, not sure how to phrase it when he’d already apologized for stomping his foot.

“Being a spoiled brat,” Daddy supplied.

“I wasn’t being a brat Daddy,” Kurt objected.

Noah gave him a look, “What would you call a little boy who stomps his foot and yells?”

Kurt bit his lip, not willing to say it, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen.”

“Thank you Baby,” Noah told him, focused on unbuttoning Kurt’s skinny jeans and tugging them down along with Kurt’s boxer briefs.

“What are you doing?” Kurt said, panicking. “I said I was sorry. And you said to go to time out so I could calm down. I calmed down.”

“I offered you the chance to go to time out before you earned yourself a spanking,” Noah corrected, managing to wiggle the jeans to Kurt’s knees.

“I did though Daddy. I’m calm now,” Kurt said.

Noah continued guiding Kurt over his knee, “That’s good, but you decided to keep having your little tantrum, and you’re getting a spanking for it now. We can talk some more once I’m finished.”

Kurt whined his frustration at that pronouncement, but he didn’t actively fight with Daddy. It wouldn’t have done any good, and he probably would have led to a longer spanking.

And it was already bad enough. Daddy was not pleased that Kurt had decided to just keep arguing even after he was given the opportunity to calm down and collect himself. And Daddy made his irritation known the way he typically did.

“I do not like having to repeat myself Kurt,” he started out, swatting every couple of words. “I told you to stop stomping your foot. I told you to calm down. I tried to get you to make good choices, and you just didn’t want to listen. Well, this is where it gets you. I warned you that you would earn yourself a spanking, and that’s exactly what you’re going to get.”

Having gotten that lecture out of the way, he focused on spanking Kurt. It was just his hand, but Noah had gotten pretty good at making an impression regardless of whether there was an implement handy.

Kurt was wiggling and making little whimpering noises by the time Noah began to lecture again. “I warned you when you decided to do the student elections that I didn’t want to see this spoiled brat behavior from you Kurt. You know better; I don’t want to have this discussion again. If we do, your campaign is over.”

Kurt was crying rather loudly at this point, and his feet were kicking and drumming against the floor. “Sorry. I’ll be gooooood,” he promised.

Noah decided that it had been enough, and he helped Kurt to his feet. Kurt’s hands flew back to his roasted bottom and gently clasped. It really hurt; Daddy had not been messing around.

“Are you ready to talk like a big boy?” Noah asked him.

Kurt shook his head no. He wanted hugs and to rock with Daddy. “Cuddles,” he ordered childishly.

Daddy rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt’s underwear back up. Kurt didn’t want the jeans compressing his sore bottom, and he kicked them off before climbing into Daddy’s lap and sucking his thumb.

They rocked, Noah rubbing Kurt’s back soothingly and Kurt hiccuping occasionally. Daddy tried to give him some space to calm down before they finished their discussion, but he needed to make sure they talked before someone else got back to Kurt’s house.

He started out gently, “NYADA isn’t the only school Baby.”

“It’s where I want to go though,” Kurt mumbled around his thumb.

“I know that, but there are a lot of good schools. You could go to OSU. If you wanted to be in New York, you could look at NYU. You have a lot of options here; you have good grades.”

“I want NYADA.”

Noah was starting to feel like banging his head against the wall. “I understand, but you may not get in. It’s really competitive. Didn’t you say that they only take like 20 kids?”

“Yes. That’s why I have to win Daddy.”

Noah wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Kurt being class president wasn’t going to guarantee him a slot at NYADA. Frankly, short of being cast in a major role in an Oscar winning film that somehow managed to be released prior to May, there wasn’t anything that would guarantee him a slot. And Puck was getting extremely nervous about what Kurt was going to do if he didn’t get in.

When he didn’t get in. Because realistically, with 20 students being admitted from all over the country, Kurt wasn’t going to be admitted. Noah kind of wanted to go and punch Ms. Pilsbury in the face.

“Where else are you applying?” he finally asked.

“I don’t want to apply anywhere else,” Kurt told him stubbornly.

“That so does not work for me Kurt. And I’m guessing it won’t work for your Dad either. What about OSU? Or Northwestern? Or NYU? And doesn’t U of M have a decent musical theatre program? There was that youtube Harry Potter thing last year that went viral.”

Kurt didn’t respond. He wanted NYADA, and that was all there was to it.

 

 

“What did Figgins say?” Noah asked Kurt, hugging him. Kurt had gotten pulled out of Glee, and Noah was crossing his fingers that Kurt had won the election.

Kurt needed to win the election. He had worked so hard, and he was right. None of the other candidates really cared about anything that was going to make the school better. Pixie sticks and robot teachers were not going to fix the chronic slushy problem.

Kurt turned to Daddy, burying his face against Noah’s chest. “I got disqualified,” he said, his voice muffled.

“What?” Noah pushed Kurt away so that he could hear him better; he kept his hands wrapped around Kurt’s shoulders.

“They think I cheated. Apparently there were way too many ballots cast,” Kurt was fighting back tears.

“Oh Kurt,” Daddy looked so disappointed, and Kurt just wanted to go home with him so that they could cuddle together on the couch and watch old musicals. He had wanted to win. He had wanted to win so badly, and now he was being accused of cheating.

“After we talked about it Baby? I can’t believe you would do that.”

Kurt looked at Daddy, surprised. “Do what?” he asked.

“Cheat. I know you wanted to win, but you know that was wrong.”

Kurt looked at Daddy, horrified. “I didn’t,” he protested.

“Don’t make it any worse by lying about it now. I think you and I should skip the rest of Glee so we can go home and discuss this.”

Noah didn’t bother to wait for a response to that, simply dragging Kurt out to the car.

Kurt was too appalled to say anything at first. He couldn’t believe that Daddy thought he had cheated. Yeah, he’d thought about it, but he hadn’t. Daddy was right; it wasn’t worth it.

And now, he hadn’t won, and he was looking at being suspended. And Daddy was planning on spanking him.

 

 

They got out to the car before Kurt started protesting, “I didn’t,” he said desperately.

Noah didn’t bother to respond, buckling Kurt in and then climbing into the car as well. He wasn’t going to argue with Kurt about this.

“Daddy!” Kurt was frustrated, “I really didn’t. I wanted to, but I didn’t do it. I swear.”

“Kurt, you’re just making things worse for yourself,” Daddy told him. Kurt fell silent, not sure what to say to that. He really hadn’t done anything, but Daddy didn’t believe him. He started tearing up, and he pulled his feet up onto the car seat so he could wrap his arms around his knees and bury his face in them.

“Kurt, put your feet down,” Daddy told him; he sounded irritated.

Kurt shook his head, not bothering to look at Daddy.

“You sure about that Baby? Because you’re in trouble already; it doesn’t seem like a very good idea to keep disobeying me.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Kurt burst out, his voice ragged.

“You’re doing something right now. Now put your feet down before I decide not to wait until we get home to start your punishment.”

Kurt put his feet down, thumping them hard against the floor. “You’re not being fair. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

Pulling into the driveway, Daddy put the car in park before responding, “I am on your side. That doesn’t mean letting you do whatever you please. Now you can march yourself inside that house and up to my bedroom. I expect to find you waiting in your corner.”

Kurt stormed out of the car and into Noah’s house, but he wouldn’t go to time out. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Instead, he settled himself onto Daddy’s bed, waiting.

For his part, Noah had slowly walked into the house, and then he went into the kitchen. He drank a glass of water and focused on what he was going to do. He’d never had Kurt deny like this before. He might lie, but he always backed down. He decided to finish his drink, and then he would go upstairs to talk to Kurt. Maybe once Kurt had calmed down, he would be willing to apologize for cheating.

Once he’d finished his water, he walked up to his room. Where Kurt was sitting on his bed, staring at the door. The look on his face was defiant, and Noah decided not to bother talking.

Walking to the bed, he scooped Kurt up and jerked him over his knee. He began spanking immediately, bringing his hand down harder than usual. He didn’t bother to lecture. Instead, he focused on making this spanking memorable.

Kurt jumped and wiggled, furious now. “I didn’t do anything,” he yelled. “Lemme goooooooo. You’re not fair. I didn’t cheat. You let me go Noah Puckerman.” Interspersed with this were yelps of pain.

Noah didn’t respond to that. He spanked, waiting for Kurt to start crying. Once that happened, he stood Kurt back up. He didn’t offer hugs like he usually would; instead, he pointed to the corner.

“You go and stand in time out right now Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You do NOT want to make me tell you again.”

Kurt glared at him, sobbing hysterically and rubbing his backside. “I didn’t do anything,” he said, his voice rising steadily.

“One,” Daddy’s voice was deadly quiet.

Kurt glared at him.

“Two,” Daddy added in a warning with this, “If you make me get all the way to three Kurt, I promise you that you will be a very very unhappy little boy.”

Kurt bit his lip at that, torn. He hadn’t done anything wrong; he shouldn’t get punished. However, Puck had already spanked him. Clearly he wasn’t interested in hearing Kurt’s side of the story.

Having made his decision, Kurt hurried to the corner. He stood there, arms crossed, defiant. Daddy could make him go to the corner, but Kurt wasn’t going to apologize or beg forgiveness for something that hadn’t happened.

Daddy settled himself onto the bed, watching Kurt’s back. Normally, he could tell by Kurt’s shoulders once his Baby was ready to talk about whatever misdeed had lead to time out.

Today, Kurt’s shoulders stayed tense and high. Noah watched the clock. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Thirty minutes.

They’d never made it this long before. Sometimes Kurt would get sent to time out as a punishment, but it was normally just so that he could think. As soon as he had calmed down, he was allowed out.

But today, he wasn’t calming down. Finally, Noah couldn’t wait any longer.

“Come here please,” he said, his voice calm.

Kurt turned to look at him, still glaring. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he didn’t bother to get any closer.

Noah’s eyes widened at that. Kurt was being baldly defiant in a way that was really not typical. “Kurt,” he said, “Come here now.” He emphasized each word, threat clear in his voice.

“I didn’t do anything,” Kurt complained. “You just spanked me, and I wasn’t even bad.”

“You cheated. After I’d expressly told you not to. I get that this was important to you Kurt, but it’s unacceptable. What are you going to do if they suspend you? Now you get yourself over here now; you’re just adding to your punishment.”

“You are NOT going to punish me,” Kurt stomped his foot. “I didn’t do anything wrong. You’re supposed to believe me.”

“It’s cod liver oil and a spanking today Kurt. With the spoon. Do you want to go for more?”

“You’re not being fair,” Kurt whined. He scrubbed at his face as he said it, wiping tears away. “I didn’t do anything Daddy. Why won’t you believe me?”

“Last chance to come to me Kurt. If I have to come and get you, I’m adding on bedtime spankings. And you know that means early bedtime too.”

Kurt let out a sob of frustration, walking slowly to Noah. Daddy wasn’t being fair. This sucked. But, it could get worse. He couldn’t outrun Noah; he was going to get spanked.

“Thank you,” Noah couldn’t figure out what was going on. He began unzipping Kurt’s jeans, and was shocked when Kurt slapped his hands away.

“No!” Kurt shouted, backing away again, panicked.

Noah decided to finish. Letting Kurt get himself worked up wasn’t doing anything for either of them. Reaching out a hand, he quickly snagged Kurt’s wrist and pulled him back over. He landed a sharp slap to the front of Kurt’s jean-covered thigh, “Don’t you smack Daddy Kurt. That’s naughty.”

Kurt wailed as Noah pulled down his pants, quickly followed by his boxer briefs. “Why are you getting this spanking Kurt?” Noah asked, arranging Kurt over his lap and resting a hand on his backside.

“Because you’re mean,” Kurt spat out.

Noah brought his hand down once, “Try again.”

Kurt kicked the floor with his foot, “Because you’re mean, and you don’t listen.”

Noah shook his head; Kurt was in rare form today. “I can keep this up as long as you need me to Kurt,” he told him, punctuating the statement with another swat.

“No no no no no no no,” Kurt shrieked, drumming the floor with both of of his feet.

Looking at Kurt’s bottom, Noah winced. It was already a dark pink; Noah knew it must hurt. And still, Kurt wouldn’t just answer the question. He decided to try a new tactic.

“Fine Kurt. We can start your spanking. You go ahead and let me know when you’re ready to admit you did something wrong.”

Noah began the spanking in earnest, keeping silent. It was hard; all he had to listen to was Kurt crying and yelling.

Which he was doing in earnest, “Lemme goooooooo. I didn’t do anything. You’re mean. I didn’t Daddy. I really didn’t.” After shouting some variation of this repeatedly, Kurt finally hung his head and just cried hysterically.

Noah decided it was time, “Why are you getting this spanking?” he asked, switching to the wooden spoon.

“Too many votes,” Kurt gasped out. He wouldn’t admit to cheating; he hadn’t done it. “Stop Daddy. Stopppppp.”

“And what did I tell you about cheating Kurt?”

“Not toooooooooo,” Kurt was sobbing hard.

“That’s right. It was wrong Kurt. I expect better from you. If I can’t trust you to make good choices when you’re alone, then you’re going to be spending all of your free time where I can see you. Is that understood?”

“Uh huhhhhhh,” Kurt wailed.

Noah put down the spoon and then rested his hand on Kurt’s bottom. It was dark red, shiny. He gently stroked, ghosting his hand as lightly as possible. It was radiating heat.

“It’s okay. Your spanking’s over,” Noah crooned, waiting for Kurt to calm down. He kept murmuring nonsense to Kurt as his Baby cried.

It took a while, but Kurt was finally ready to stand. He was shaky, and he backed away from Noah almost immediately. Standing just out of arm’s reach, he jerked his pants back up, hissing, and then crossed his arms over his chest.

“Kurt, come here,” Noah sounded tired.

Kurt shook his head.

“Yes,” Noah shook his head in frustration, standing up and grabbing Kurt to tow him back over to the bed, “We’re not done with your punishment.” He sat down and settled Kurt in between his knees.

He grabbed the cod liver oil and a spoon and held it up to Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt pressed his lips together, shaking his head wildly.

“I’m not playing with you Kurt. You know what happens when you lie. Now take the damn cod liver oil before I decide to spank you again.”

Kurt shut his eyes, but he opened his mouth. He couldn’t take another spanking. It hurt way too much already.

“Good boy,” Noah’s voice had softened. He made Kurt swallow two spoonfuls of cod liver oil, and then he reached up to pull Kurt into a hug.

Kurt stumbled backward again, pulling out of the hug. He wrapped his arms around himself, shaking his head no. “I don’t want to cuddle,” he said, angry.

Noah wanted to insist, but he didn’t have the energy to deal with another problem with Kurt today.

“Fine,” he said tiredly. “We need to go downstairs so we can do homework then.

“I’m going home,” Kurt told him.

“No,” Noah shook his head, “You’re not. If I can’t trust you to behave yourself when you’re out of my sight, then I’m going to watch you all the time. I’ll drive you home at 8:00 when I know your Dad will be there.”

Kurt gritted his teeth, but he followed Noah down the stairs and settled himself gingerly on a seat at the dining room table. He was silent as he worked on his homework.

“Do you want a snack Baby?” Noah asked him.

“Nope.”

“Suit yourself,” Noah responded, getting up and going into the kitchen. He watched Kurt as he made himself something to eat. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” maybe Puck wouldn’t let him go home, but he wasn’t going to talk with him.

Puck sighed, rolling his eyes, “Fine.” He sat back down and started his homework. He was midway through his math assignment when his cell phone rang.

“Hey. No, he’s with me.”

Kurt tried to ignore the conversation, but then he heard something interesting.

“Oh God. I’m going to kill your girlfriend Finn.”

Kurt pushed back from the table, crossing his arms and watching Noah.

“No, I’ve got to go. Just, tell Rachel to stay the hell away from me for a few days.”

Noah hung up the phone, a sick expression on his face, “Kurt. I’m...Rachel did it. I’m sorry.”

“Rachel did what?” Noah could practically hear icicles dripping from Kurt’s words.

“She rigged the election. I should have listened to you.”

“Yeah, you should have,” Kurt stood up, shoving his stuff in his backpack. “I’m assuming that I’m allowed to go home now.” Kurt’s voice was full of disdain.

“Kurt. Baby, talk to me,” Noah reached out a hand to grab Kurt.

“Don’t touch me,” Kurt told him, clenching his teeth. “I told you. I told you Noah, and you didn’t listen. I don’t want to talk to you. I want some damn space. So either drive me home or I’m walking.”

Noah stood up, grabbing his car keys. “If that’s what you want.”

 

 

Puck couldn’t believe how guilty he felt. He had made a huge mistake, and Kurt was furious. And Noah had no idea how he was supposed to make it up to him.

After he dropped Kurt at home, he went back to his house. Laying on his bed, he stared at the ceiling. Finally, he grabbed his phone. He decided texting was the best plan; Kurt could read it or not as he wanted.

He composed and deleted the text three or four times before deciding to go with the simple truth.

“Im sorry. I messed up.”

A few minutes later, he got a response. Kurt, who was in pretty much the exact position that Noah was in, texted back.

“Yeah. U did.”

He wasn’t feeling particularly forgiving at the moment.

“Let me make it up 2 u.”

Kurt didn’t respond to that. His ass was on fire still. Worse, Daddy hadn’t believed him. And yeah, Kurt didn’t always tell Daddy the truth, but he’d never denied anything this much before.

When Noah didn’t get a response, he tried again.

“Seriously Kurt. Anything u want.”

That was tempting. Kurt sat up when he read the text, trying to figure out what he wanted. Finally, he had an idea.

“3 get out of jail free cards. 2 be used at my discretion.”

Noah wasn’t exactly enthused with this idea.

“3?!?!?!?!”

“Take it or leave it.”

Noah wasn’t thrilled, but he didn’t like Kurt being mad at him. And it wasn’t like he was going to ever be able to lay down the law if he didn’t give a little bit on this.

“Not 4 anything dangerous.”

“Deal.”

Daddy smiled. That was good at least.


End file.
